


Daddy's boy

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ABDL, Bottlefeeding, Diapers, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Father/son fluff, Fluff, Infantilism, Spoonfeeding, Wholesome, babying, diaper change, diaper checks, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: Michael wants to be a little boy again, William is happy to help him
Kudos: 21





	Daddy's boy

Michael sat nervous with a lump in his throat, he had this secret bottled up for years he wanted to tell his dad about wanting to be little again, He gulped when William sat next to him "So you wanted to tell me something buddy?" William asked gently putting an arm around his son "Y-yeah..." William smiled gently "Come on you can tell me~" 

Michael exhaled "Father...I want to be your little boy again..." William smiled softly at him "Why didnt you just say so~? Come on my sailor~"

William carried Michael and got out a changing mat "You want to be back in pampers~?" 

Michael nodded shyly, Watching as he was undressed and left naked and innocent to the world. William couldn't help but smile at him "Now hold still~" He gently lifted his son's legs slipping a thick purple diaper under him, humming a tune, he then oiled and powdered him up taping the thick padding on him,placing him in a purple onesie 

Michael laid there babbling and cooing as William tilted his chin up and kissed his forehead. 

"There's my Sunshine~" Michael made grabby hands for him "Papa!" This earned a chuckle from his dad "Come here you~" He lifted him up and cradled him, Michael spotted his foxy plush and tried to grab it "Fwoxy!" William gave him his plushie smiling as his son cuddled it, He took him down stairs putting him in a playpen.

"Wait here for papa ok~?" He got a nod from Michael. 

William smiled listening to his little boy babbling in the next room as he warmed him some food. He came back and picked Michael up "Come on buddy~" He put him in a high chair smiling at him, He gently fed Michael, smiling at his little boy. Once he was done he lifted him out the high-chair and put him down in the living room to play.

A few hours later Michael didn't notice he'd wet himself until he felt his father's hand gently on his padded bottom and heard a soft chuckle from him.

"You're wet~ Let's get you changed my little one~" Michael whimpered a little, fussing, he calmed down as William stroked his hair "Hush now~ It's alright, you're just a little baby~ Papa's gonna change you~" 

William gently changed and cleaned Michael smiling at him, once he was done he kissed him on his tummy placing him back in his onesie. 

He carried Michael downstairs and laid him on the couch. "You stay there and let Papa fix you a bottle~" William warmed up the bottle and came back to him holding him in his lap. He held him close in his arms as he bottle-fed his son ruffling his hair. 

he smiled watching Michael suckle down the milk. A few minutes later Michael finished the milk yawning.

William carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed putting a blanket on him smiling as his son fell fast asleep he gently kissed him on the cheek whispering to him 

"Goodnight my son~"


End file.
